dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonarium
| | | | }} Introduction HelpDragonarium.png NewDragonarium.png DragonariumTutorial.jpeg The has multiple features to aid players in collecting the dragons in DragonVale. Some of the features include identifying a dragon's rarity, identifying a dragon's availability, finding a dragon, sorting dragons by category and sub-category, and seeing how many of a specific dragon the player has in their park. When new dragons appear in the park or something is unlocked then a red exclamation icon will appear. The icon can be seen in the sub-categories the new dragon or dragons are sorted in. Navigation There are many features in the which require navigation. Sub-categories can be sorted by "Name", "Level", "Rarity", and "Availability" by tapping on the button in the bottom right corner of a sub-category. Players can view the different stages of a dragon by selecting a dragon and tapping on the "Age" button. The first tap will turn the baby stage into the juvenile stage, a second tap will turn the juvenile stage into the adult stage, and a third tap turns the adult stage back into the baby stage. While looking at an individual dragon the player can also view animations of the specific dragon, have an option to buy an available dragon, or find a dragon in their park. Player also have access to the "Help" menu from any part of the Dragonarium sections by clicking on the "Help" button in the bottom left corner of the screen. The gray triangle button in the top left corner of the screen will bring the player to the previous screen. The red-X button in the top right corner of the screen will exit and close the menus. Stars StarsDragonarium.png The uses "Star System" to help keep track of collected dragons and completed sub-categories. When a sub-category is completed by obtaining at least one of each dragon in that sub-category, the specific sub-category button will turn from gray to gold. Each category and sub-category have a different amount of stars, but stars can range from two to six stars depending on the sub-category. Depending on how many stars the player has, the appearance of the will change. Identifying Rarity PrimaryDragonarium.png HybridDragonarium.png RareDragonarium.png EpicDragonarium.png GemstoneDragonarium.png LegendaryDragonarium.png Different dragons in DragonVale have different levels of rarity. With the addition of the identifying the rarity of a dragon became easier with specific colors for text, banners, and borders for each dragon button in the . The border color can also be seen when viewing a dragon in its habitat, and the level of rarity can also be found on a dragon's breeding hint image. Identifying Availability LimitedTimeDragonarium.png UnavailableDragonarium.png One of the features the offers is the option to identify availability and whether a dragon is limited or not. If a dragon is limited an hourglass is located in the top-left corner of dragon's button in the . If a sub-category has limited dragons in it an hourglass is located in the top-left corner of sub-category's button in the . If the dragon is available the hourglass will be shaded in the color green, if the dragon is unavailable the hourglass will be shaded in the color gray. If there is at least one dragon available in a sub-category which is available the hourglass will be shaded in the color green instead of the color gray. Finding A Dragon FindingDragonarium.png One of the features the offers is the ability to find and locate a specific dragon anywhere in the park. This includes dragons located in both habitats and the Hibernation Cave. To use this feature follow these steps: *Open the . *Select a category the dragon being searched for is in. *Select the sub-category the dragon being searched for is in. *Select the dragon being searched for. *Tap on the "Find" button in the bottom right corner of the screen. *Select the specific dragon being searched for from the list of that type of dragon. Categories CollectionTypesDragonarium.png With the introduction of the , dragons were assigned specific categories and sub-categories. The has four main categories, and thirty-three sub-categories. *The "All" category contains all thirty-three sub-categories. *The "Elemental" category contains ten of the sub-categories. *The "Epic" category contains thirteen of the sub-categories. *The "Special" category contains nine of the sub-categories. | | | }} Gallery DragonariumFacebookNotification.jpg|Dragonarium Facebook Notification DragonariumFacebookMessage.jpg|Dragonarium Facebook Message Notes Category:Islands